Invasion Confusion
by SweetiePie1
Summary: Takes place during WCW/ECW invasion!!! Hardy, Hurricane fic. (Not Slash) R&R Please!!! P.S. By Sweetiepie & AnimeWitch02
1. Introduction

****

**Summary: This story takes place at the beginning of the WCW/ ECW invasion. Jeff's girlfriend, Nicole, and Shane's girlfriend, Becky, don't even know each other but already have a deep-rooted hatred for each other, can their boyfriends bring them together? Or will the vicious rumors that are going around keep them from being the best of friends???  


Disclaimer- We (Nicole and Becky) do not own any of the mentioned wrestlers in this fic. Nicole owns herself and Becky owns herself THAT'S IT. Oh yeah and please R & R. Thanks!!! 


	2. 1: Nicole's POV Worried

****

Chapter 1

*Nicole's P.O.V.*

"So, they're coming here tomorrow?" I asked my boyfriend Jeff Hardy.

He nodded. "Yeah, Nic they'll be here tomorrow."

"Damn. Why do they have to come here?"

"What do have against them?" Chris (Jericho) asked. "I used to be one of them if you remember right."

"Sorry Chris. It's just like they're invading us."

"Yeah, that would be why it's called the Invasion." Jeff's brother Matt replied with a smile.

"Ha, ha Matthew." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Besides," Jeff interrupted, "We have friends coming over from there. So it's cool."

"Ok, I guess this could be good."

"Yeah." Chris answered. "After all, you got me from WCW, if all of their talent is like the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla, then everything will be just fine."

We all laughed and continued getting ready for our matches.

*~*~*~*~*

Later that night, I had match, teaming with Matt, Jeff, and Amy (Lita). We took on the Dudleyz, Ivory, and Jacqueline. We won, but it wasn't the same as usual. There was a different air. A WCW air. And I didn't like it. 


	3. 2: Beck's POV Worried

****

::Becky's POV::  
I sadly looked out onto the WCW crowd from the ring apron, inside the squared circle 3 Count stood in their usual positions, all the while looking and sounding like some boy band. I lovingly looked over at my boyfriend, Sugar Shane Helms and winked, while Shannon made a boring speech about the Jung Dragons . Shane threw a quick smile my way but then got back to listening to Shannon.   
*_*I can't believe that this is going to be our last time in the ring together, I don't want to go to the WWF damn it, I wanna stay right were I am!**_ My thoughts were interrupted when the crowd started to cheer, that was my cue to hop off the apron because the Dragons were on the way to the ring. After seeing 3 Count win their very last match in the WCW, I happily slid into the ring and placed a huge kiss on Shane's perfectly shaped lips, and raised his hand up in victory. Thankfully Shane and I have a very open relationship on and off camera. All 4 of us walked back to the back to our shared locker room. I flopped down on the couch and waited for the guys to get ready to leave. The more I thought about leaving the WCW, the more upset I got. When Shane finally came out of the bathroom I was starting to tear up.  
"What's wrong bumble bee?" He asked me, using my nickname. I sniffled back my tears and looked him straight in his huge brown puppy dog eyes and said,  
"I don't want to leave Sugar!!!" I playfully whaled. He pulled me into his arms and I could feel him chuckle deep in his chest.  
"Don't worry so much my bumble bee! Least you forget we have lots of friends over there in WWF. You remember my buddy Jeff Hardy don't ya?" I sniffled back another tear and said,  
"Yeah."  
"Well, he's got a girlfriend that's in the WWF with him. Im sure you two will be as good of friends as Jeff and I are. Plus Shannon, Stacy (Keibler), Torrie (Willson), and Billy (Kidman) are going over with us, and Chris has already made a name for himself over there, if he can do it then we sure as hell can." I chuckled at the thought of seeing Chris on there every night screaming at the top of his lungs â€˜IM THE KING OF THE WORLD'. And with mine and Shane's new super hero angle we should be a smash. That would be ten times better than being him pretending to be in a boy band and me being a groupie at least this was a topic both of us new a lot about and could use to better our characters. I nodded my head yes and he placed a small kiss on my lips and reiterated, "It'll be ok bumble bee I promise."   
"Yeah right, they'll probably hate everything about us when we get over there. UUGG!!!" Shane pulled me up and we walked out of the arena, and out of the WCW, into a strange and dangerous world called the WWF, and I didn't like it.


	4. 3: Nicole's POV Meeting

****

Chapter 3

*Nicole's P.O.V.*

"This is gonna be weird, huh?" My friend Trish Stratus asked me.

"I think so." I replied.

"Guys chill out." Amy told us. "I happen to be good friends with Shannon and Shane, and I want to meet Shane's girlfriend, Becky. He talks about her all the time. I'm sure we'll get along fine. Just chill."

"Ok fine Aimes, sorry." I apologized.

"Yeah, sorry." Trish replied.

Suddenly, there was a knock on our locker room door. "Come in!" Amy and I yelled at the same time. We laughed and watched Matt and Jeff come in the locker room.

"What's up, ladies?" Jeff asked.

"Talking about us, right?" Matt joked.

"Yup, always." I said, laughing.

"What's so funny?" We heard a voice ask. We looked up to see Adam Copeland (Edge) and Jason Reso (Christian) walk in.

"Matt thinks we talk about him." Trish retorted.

Jason smiled. "But we do, remember?"

I looked at him confused, then realized what he meant. "Oh yeah. All the time."

Matt smiled and Amy and Jeff started to laugh.

"Yeah we talk about the 'jimmy legs'." Adam said laughing.

Matt stuck his tongue out at everyone, while we laughed. A few minutes later, Chris came in and joined us. We just hung out and talked for awhile, until there was another knock at the door.

"I got it." Jeff said, getting up. We watching at the door, waiting to see who it was. "Oh man, what's up?" We heard Jeff exclaim. He pulled a short blonde man into the room.

"Shan!" Matt yelled, hugging the man.

Amy and Chris also hugged him. 

"Oh Shan, this is Trish, and Adam and Jason." Amy said. They all shook hands.

"And this," Jeff said, turning to me, "this is Nicole." I smiled at Shannon and shook his hand.

Then there was another knock on the door. Matt got it this time. "Shane!" He yelled. He pulled the man in the room and hugged him. He was about 5'10'' with long brown hair. He hugged Amy, Jeff, and Chris. He was introduced to Adam, Jason, and Trish. Then, Jeff introduced him to me. I shook his hand and smiled. He then went back to the door and brought someone in with him. She walked in and smiled a fake smile.

'I already don't like her.' I told myself, as I shook her hand. 'Boy is this gonna be fun.'


	5. 4: Beck's POV Meeting

****

Chapter 4  
  
::Becky's POV::  
  
Shane, Shannon and I drove together to the WWF arena, this was going to be mine and Shane's first appearance on WWF as the super hero duo- the Tornado and the Hurricane, sadly Shannon had to be sent to the OVW for further training, something about him not having strong enough character or something like that, but he came along on the trip to see all his old OMEGA buddies.   
While Shane drove I leaned up against him in the passenger seat, with Shannon staring into space in the back. I looked up at Shane while he nodded his head to the music on the radio, I smiled and went back to drawing invisible circles on his thigh. It wasn't long until we reached the arena and Shane and Shannon practically jumped out of the car. I sat there with my hands folded in my lap and stared out the front window, not moving a muscle, I was deep in thought about what my life was going to be like here in the WWF. I almost jumped out of my skin when Shane smushed his face against my window and made a funny face, his long brown hair framing his handsome face. I cracked a small smile and got out of the car. I must have had a strange look on my face cause Shane looked over at me and said,  
  
"I thought I told you not to worry so much bumble bee!" Shane grabbed my hand and placed a small kiss on the top of it.  
  
"Yeah Bec, you worry way to much." Shannon agreed with Shane. I lightly punched the short blonde man in the arm and we walked into the arena. I was surprised when I saw a few of my good friends from WCW roaming the halls, like my best friend Stacy Keibler. I ran over to her, leaving Shane and Shannon to talk to Chris Benoit.   
  
"Hey girl! How's it going?" I asked her as I gave her a big hug.   
  
"Pretty good. Have you seen these total beef cakes roaming the halls?" She asked eyeballing the backside of Test and licking her lips greedily.   
  
"Oh yeah, you know I'm really looking at the guys with Shane right there with me." We both chuckled and I asked her a question that had been bugging me all day. "What have you heard about the women's division here?"_ **The only good thing about wrestling here is they actually have a women's division and title here.** _I thought to myself.  
  
"Yeah, I heard it's pretty vicious. That's why I've decided to just be a manager and a valet, not to wrestle." She admitted. I started to panic, every woman in the WCW was a push over for me, hopefully these amazon's wouldn't beat the crap out of me to bad.   
  
"HEY BECKY COME ON!!" Shane yelled from down the hall. I said my goodbye to Stacy, promising later that we would get together and go shopping for some new clothes. I ran down the hall where Shane stood and we walked to a door that said Team Extreme on the front, Shane banged on the door really loud. Inside I could hear loud laughing coming from lots of different people. I looked up at Shane, my rock, and sighed. I could see in his eyes that he was excited to be reunited with all his old friends. All of a sudden I got cold feet.   
  
"Sugar I changed my mind, I'll meet you in our locker room later on tonight. Im to afraid of what these people will think of me!" Shane didn't have time to answer because seconds later a man I recognized as Matt Hardy answered. No one knew that I was a avid Hardy Boyz fan, not even Shane so I decided to stay in the shadows while Shane hugged everyone in the locker room, and not make a fool out of myself by freaking out like a stupid teenager when I saw one of my idols standing in front of me. Shane finally remembered that I was standing there and introduced me to everyone, he pretty much had to pull me into the locker room. There stood 3 women, I recognized Lita and Nicole but the other I didn't recognize. I only watched WWF when the Hardy's were on, and Lita or Nicole were always with them, Chris, Shannon, Matt and Jeff Hardy. I forced a smile onto my face and shook everyone's hand, I could tell that I would probably get along with everyone there like Jason and Adam, except for maybe the girl named Trish Stratus and Nicole. For some reason I got the strangest feeling when Nicole shook my hand that she hated my guts or something. Oh well, if she doesn't like me, that's her problem! Oh great, not even 5 minutes into the business and I'm already making enemies!!! 


	6. 5: Nicole's POV Jealous

****

Chapter 5

"Ok Nic, do you wanna go out dancing with us?" Jeff asked me.

"Sure." I answered. I went to the Women's locker room with Amy and Trish to get ready.

"Guys, I'll be right back." Amy told us. We nodded. When she was gone, Trish leaned over to me.

"I don't like that Becky girl. I don't know why, I just don't."

"I know how you feel." I responded. We continued chatting and picking out clothes until we picked what we wanted to wear.

After we were dressed, we went to find the guys. I chose to wear low-cut blue jeans with black boots and a black halter-top. I had curled my shoulder length brown hair and left it down. 

We turned the corner and found everyone. "Wow." Trish whispered. "Enough people going?"

She was right. There were a mixture of people going, people from WCW and WWF. Trish and I found Amy, Matt, and Jeff and walked over to them. With them were Adam, Jay, and Chris. When we got closer we recognized some other people with them: Shane, Shannon, and Becky. "Oh yay." I whispered to Trish, who giggled and nodded.

"Hey guys." We said as we approached them. 

"Hey babe, you look great." Jeff told me as he hugged me. "Ok everyone's here, let's go." We all got in the cars and left.

*~*~*~*~*

A half-hour later, we were all dancing and having a good time. I was dancing with Jeff when Shane came over to us. "Hey guys. Nicole, wanna dance? You know, that way we can get to know each other?" He smiled.

"Sure." I replied, taking his hand. As we found a spot on the dance floor, Frankie J's 'Don't wanna try' came on. We slowly started to dance.

"You know, I'm happy you and Jeff are together. He talks about you all the time."

I smiled. "Same thing for you, I knew I had to meet the infamous Shane." We both laughed and continued dancing. I looked around at all the couples on the dance floor. One couple caught my eye. It was Jeff and Becky. They were standing close to each other, talking. Becky was giggling and playing with a Hardyz necklace. 'What a little slut.' I thought to myself. She looked over at me and gave me a fake smile. I returned and kept dancing with Shane.


	7. 6: Beck's POV Jealous

Chapter 4  
  
::Becky's POV::  
  
"Hey bumble bee, I told the guys that we were gonna go out clubbin tonight, your goin right?" He sat down in our locker room and asked me. I looked over at him from my spot on the couch astonished,  
  
"How could you do that? I am extremely tired and don't feel like it." I paused, "Who all is going?" I curiously asked.  
  
"Most of the OMEGA, gang and a few others. Why?" He asked.  
  
"That means Nicole will be there right?" He excitedly nodded his head, apparently having no idea what's silently been going on between Nicole and I. "Haven't you noticed the evil looks that Nicole has been givin me??" I couldn't believe he hadn't noticed, I guess it's just a talent women have, to detect when another female hates your guts!!  
  
"Oh come on babe. She doesn't hate you. So what do ya say pleeeaaassseeeee go with us tonight!!!" Shane begged and started nuzzling my neck, close to my ear, with his nose, he knows I'll agree to anything when he does that.  
  
"Why do you want me to go so bad, why can't you just go and hang out without me?" I asked, pulling him away from me so I could look into his eyes.  
  
"Cause I want to show everyone that I have the most beautiful girl in the WWF!" He whined, I sighed heavily and shook my head yes. He excitedly jumped up and said, "Ok babe I'll leave ya alone so you can get dressed!" He ran out our dressing room door and left me to myself. I shifted through my bag and picked out a tight fitting green lantern halter top that I made from a t-shirt and a pair of low cut flair blue jeans, to show off my lime green belly button ring. For some reason I wanted to go extreme tonight so I pulled my brown hair up into a alligator clip, left some hanging in front of my face and sprayed some green die on the top and the sides, pulled on my stiletto sandals and that completed my outfit. I knew there was going to be trouble tonight so I put on some of my most wicked rings, that would do some major damage if things got ugly.   
  
"Just as long as she keeps her hands off my man, I don't care." I said to myself, giving one last look to the mirror I went outside and waited for Shane. We all pilled into our cars and drove to a local club. A half an hour later I was totally wiped out and had to stand at the bar and take a break from dancing. Shane begged and pleaded with me to just dance one more dance, but he had promised me â€˜one more dance' 50 songs ago. But then he asked me if he could dance with Nicole, I was a little hesitant.  
  
"I don't know Sugar.... I don't trust her as far as I can throw her!!" I yelled over the music.  
  
"Oh come on bumble bee, its just one song, I swear! All we'll do is talk and dance that's all!" Once again he started nuzzling my neck again, damn him.   
  
"All right, but one song or I swear Gregory Shane Helms...." I used his full name, he knew when I did that I meant business, he held up 2 fingers in a boy scouts honor symbol and promised,  
  
"Scouts honor babe. Be right back!" He scampered off, but jumped back to me and placed a quick kiss on my lips, "Did I tell you how awesome you look tonight??" he then left me and walked up to Nicole, whispered something in her ear then I saw her take his hand and lead him on the floor. just my luck a slow started to play, she pressed her body close to Shane, a little to close for my taste, and started talking to him. I could feel my blood boil but kept it in.  
  
_**Ok, if she wants to play games, we will play.** _I had noticed Jeff sitting at the bar by himself, watching Nicole like a hawk too. I smiled and walked over to him, I swear my intentions were pure, I loved Shane, but I just want Nicole to get a dose of her own medicine. I also wanted to talk to him about him maybe teaching me his â€˜whisper in the wind' move. I grabbed my drink and moved down next to him, due to the crowdedness of the bar, I had to stand extremely close to him.  
  
"Hey, how's it goin?" I asked him, his eyes remained on Nicole as he answered me.  
  
"It's goin pretty well, how about yourself? How's everyone in the WWF treatin ya?"I noticed his southern accent was slightly different from Shane's in a way.  
_  
**Other than you girlfriend cuddling up to my boyfriend, and hating my guts, pretty good**_ I snidely thought. I smiled and looked at him, he was still watchin her!!!  
  
"Don't worry Jeff, if Shane makes a move on Nicole I swear he'll regret it!" I waved my silver clad fingers in the air, we both laughed and I mindlessly pulled my Hardy Boyz necklace out of my shirt. I looked over at Shane and noticed Nicole was looking at me. I forced a smile to my face and she just turned away from me and placed her head on Shane's shoulder! Ok, this girl was really pushing my buttons tonight! 


	8. 7: Nicole's POV Rumors

****

Chapter 7

*Nicole's P.O.V.*

After we all had danced and drank a little, we decided to go back to the hotel. I walked with Shane over to Jeff and Becky. I wrapped my arm around Jeff's waist and smirked at Becky.

"Ready to go?" Jeff asked me. I nodded and kissed him. Becky smiled and did the same to Shane. The guys gave each other questioning looks and shrugged. 

We went our separate ways and went back to the hotel. Jeff and I went to our room and went to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, we got up and went to the arena. I was practicing in the ring with Amy, when Vince came down to the ring and started watching us.

After we were done, Vince asked to speak with Becky and me. We both walked over to him. "Ladies," He began. "I have some ideas for the two of you. Nicole, we all know what talent you have. Becky, I've seen a lot of your matches and I think you will be a huge asset to the WWF. That's why I would like to start an angle between the two of you, Jeff, and Shane."

"Cool." I replied. Becky smiled.

"Ok then. I'll talk about in detail with you guys later." Vince shook our hands and walked away. 

"Jeffy, I'm gonna go change." I yelled to Jeff. He nodded and waved to me. I went to the back and went to my locker room. 

Once I had changed into low cut, black flare jeans, black platform boots, and a tight white baby T-shirt, I left the locker room in search of Jeff. Before I found Jeff, I ran into Stone Cold.

"Hey Steve." I greeted.

"Hey kid, what's up?"

"Nothing, just going to see Jeff and everyone."

"Yeah you might wanna get there." He joked. 

I looked him with a look of confusion. "Why?"

"Cuz, that Becky girl seems to be all over him." He laughed and patted me on the back. "Bye, kid."

I didn't even say goodbye to Steve. All I could think about was Becky. She was trying to steal my man and she would pay.


	9. 8: Beck's POV Rumors

Chapter 8  
  
::Becky's POV::  
  
After the song was over Shane and Nicole walked through the crowded club towards Jeff and I. Nicole possessively wrapped her arms around Jeff's waist and smirked at me. Well I didn't care, I had Shane so not wanting to be showed up I wrapped my arms around Shane. There was a silent war going on between us, ever heard that song â€˜Anything you can do, I can do better?', that's what was going on between us. Jeff said something, but I was to busy glaring at Nicole, she broke our gaze and kissed Jeff. Once again not wanting to be outdone I reached over and planted a passionate kiss on Shane. Once we were done we all walked out of the club, on our way to the car Shane slipped his hand in with mine and whispered in my ear,  
  
"Not that I'm complaining, but why did you kiss me like that in there?" I just looked over at him,  
  
"Can't a girl give her boyfriend a kiss every now and then?" I innocently asked, I didn't want another Nicole's innocent' lecture from Shane. He smiled and we got in our car and drove to our hotel.  
  
That next day I was scheduled to have a practice match with one of my best friends, Torrie Wilson, but before we did that, we had to go shopping! I called up Stacy and we all drove together to the mall. While I was driving I heard a song that reminded me of my situation with Nicole, Eve and Gwen Stefani's "Let me Blow ya Mind'. It did take me a while to get into the WWF and Im gonna take my time!!! I turned to my friends and asked them,  
  
"Have you all met Nicole?" Stacy, was sitting in the back said,  
  
"Is she that girl that's dating that hottie Jeff Hardy?"   
  
"Is that all you think about is how hot a guy is or what??" Torrie joked then turned to me, "Yeah, why do you ask?"  
  
"I think she's out to get me." I admitted.   
  
"Why do you think that?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Well let's see, she's always glaring at me, or is just plane rude to me. I just have this feeling that she's out to destroy me." Torrie patted me on my knee and said,  
  
"Don't worry Bec, we've got our back if she tries anything."  
  
"Yeah, just as long as I can take care of Jeff when we're through with her." All three of us laughed then piled out of the car.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
After our shopping spree, Torrie and I said goodbye to Stacy and went to the ring to get a little bit of practice time in. Unfortunately, Nicole and Amy were already in the ring practicing. Torrie and I sat in the front row, I watched Nicole's every move. I was pulled from my studying when Vince called us both over to him and said,  
  
"Ladies, I have some ideas for the two of you. Nicole, we all know what talent you have. Becky, I've seen a lot of your matches and I think you will be a huge asset to the WWF. That's why I would like to start an angle between the two of you, Jeff, and Shane." I was extremely excited at the though of this angle, at least we wouldn't have to act, and I could beat the crap out of Nicole on a weekly basis.   
  
After Vince dismissed us Nicole went in the back to change, that's when I saw Jeff standing in the ring.  
  
**Now would be a good time to ask him to teach me the whisper in the wind.** I thought to myself. I walked up to the apron and started talking to Jeff.  
  
"Hey Jeff, can I ask you a favor?" He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.   
  
"Sure, anything!" He walked over to where I was and leaned up against the ropes.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you could teach me how to do the whisper in the wind. I've tried it so many times I've lost count and I can't seem to get it right." Jeff smiled and held the ropes open for me to get in. I listened intently to what he had to tell me, after a few minutes I caught on quickly. Finally when I successfully accomplished the move Jeff gave me a hug, which surprised me because I was afraid that Nicole's opinion of me might have swayed Jeff's as well. I hugged him back but we split apart when we heard a loud scream,  
  
"BECKY, YOU GET YOUR GREASY HANDS OFF MY MAN!!!!"   
Oh man, the shit is about to hit the fan! 


	10. 9: Nicole's POV Arguing

****

Chapter 9

*Nicole's P.O.V.*

After what Steve said to me, I knew that I couldn't leave Becky alone with Jeff. I rushed back down to the ring, but when I got there it was too late. Becky was already all over Jeff. As soon as I saw her, my anger got the best of me. "BECKY, YOU GET YOUR GREASY HANDS OFF MY MAN!!!" **I yelled. Her and Jeff turned around.**

"Babe, what's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"This sleazy little…, she just better keep her hands off you!"

"Like you do with Shane?" Becky asked.

"I haven't done anything to Shane. Everytime I see you with Jeff, you're always all over him!" I stepped closer to her and looker her in the eye.

"Well, excuse me for wanting him to teach me a move." Becky said, glaring at me.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I asked Shane to teach me… hmm… the Vertebreaker?" I questioned.

Becky looked at me and tried to hide her jealousy. "No, go ahead."

"Fine, I will. Later." I replied, walking to Jeff. "But actually, I'm busy now. Jeff and I are meeting up with some friends for lunch. So, we'll see you later."

Jeff and I left the ring and met up with Amy, Matt, Adam, Jason, Trish, Chris, and Sean (Val Venis). Just as we were about to leave we heard people calling us. We turned around to see, who else, but Becky and Shane, running to us. But, they weren't alone, Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler were with them.

"Oh goody." I whispered to Trish and Amy, who laughed.

They caught up to us, and we left.


	11. 10: Beck's POV Arguing

Chapter 10  
:: Becky's POV::  
  
I leapt from Jeff's hug like he was on fire when I heard Nicole scream at me none to quietly. We both turned around to face her and Jeff asked,  
  
"Babe, what's wrong?" Jeff asked.  
  
"This sleazy little, she just better keep her hands off you!" She snapped.  
  
_**EXCUSE ME???? I BETTER KEEP MY HANDS OFF HER MAN??????** _I thought to myself. I'd had enough, in my mind I saw Shane and her dancing at the club the other night and I felt enraged.  
  
"Like you do with Shane?" I asked, lets see what she had to say about that!  
  
"I haven't done anything to Shane. Every time I see you with Jeff, you're always all over him!" She accused me. I didn't want Jeff, he was a bit to weird for me. Why would I want Jeff when I have Shane???? All he was doing was teaching me a move, totally harmless! Nicole stepped up to me and looked me dead in the eye, like she was trying to see if I was lying or not. Well she wouldn't find anything but the truth!  
  
"Well, excuse me for wanting him to teach me a move." I said slitting my brown eyes into thin slits. I wasn't about to back down from her, not in a million years.  
  
"So, you wouldn't mind if I asked Shane to teach me hmm the Vertebreaker?" She questioned. Uh oh, she got me. One of my bad qualities is that I could not hide my jealousy very well.  
  
"No, go ahead." I sputtered out.  
  
"Fine, I will. Later." I replied, walking to Jeff. "But actually, I'm busy now. Jeff and I are meeting up with some friends for lunch. So, we'll see you later." She quickly grabbed Jeff by his wrist and stormed out of the ring. I looked over at Torrie who stood ring side with her mouth open.  
  
"Well... I feel sorry for Jeff, he's sure to get an ear full later on." Torrie and I both laughed and started to practice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After our practice Torrie and I walked back to the locker rooms, once there we ran into Shane.  
  
"Hello ladies!" He said doing his best Val Venus impression. I giggled and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What's up Sugar?" He smiled shyly and said,  
  
"We'll umm.... Matt asked us if we wanted to join him and the gang for lunch. I told him that I would ask you about it." I disbelievingly looked at my clueless boyfriend.   
  
"Sure we'd love to go!" Torrie spoke up for me. I whipped my head around to face Torrie. She leaned over to me and whispered, "Take Stacy and I with you, Nicole wouldn't dare try anything with us sitting there." I wickedly smiled at Torrie's idea. I looked back over to Shane and sweetly smiled.   
  
"Sure Sugar! I'll go, as long as I can bring Torrie and Stacy with us." Shane shrugged his shoulders and said,  
  
"Ok bumble bee, go get ready and we'll go." Once I was ready Torrie, Stacy and I walked over to Shane and he said,  
  
"Hurry up, they'll leave with out us." He grabbed my wrist and we ran to a group of people. I noticed Nicole leaned over and whispered something to Trish and Amy and they giggled.  
  
"Peachy, you girls got my back right?" I asked Stacy and Torrie.  
  
"Oh yeah girl! If things get ugly then I got dibs on Amy." Torrie jokingly said. We all giggled and caught up with the group.  



	12. 11: Nicole's POV Confrontation

****

Chapter 11

*Nicole's P.O.V.*

We all went to lunch and sat down and ordered. There was an awkward silence for a while. Finally Matt said, "Ok, it's too quiet." And everyone laughed at him and started talking.

I sat in between Jeff and Trish. Through the whole lunch, Becky kept shooting me dirty looks, which I returned. Trish noticed and leaned over to me. "Does she have a staring problem?" She asked. I laughed and nodded.

"I think so." I replied with a smile.

"So," Shane began. "Nicole, I hear you, me, Becky, and Jeff are starting an angle together.

I nodded. "Yeah I guess."

Jeff smiled. "It should be cool. Do we know exactly how are arguments and stuff are gonna start?"

Becky spoke up. "Mr. McMahon said something about like WWF and WCW rivalries and jealousy."

"Yeah." I added. "One girl is going to be jealous of the other. You know, her abilities and stuff." I said, smiling at Becky.

"I think you'll work well together." Chris commented. "Like you all do aerial work, and I think the fans will enjoy seeing WWF and WCW talent work together." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. 

"I think a women's championship match between you two would be cool." Jay added, pointing to Becky and me.

"Yeah that could be cool, since we've seen Amy and Trish and Nicole and the other divas in women's championship matches, it would be cool to see someone new."

Stacy nodded. "Yeah Becky deserves it more than anyone."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Amy and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Torrie asked. 

"Nothing." Amy, Trish, and I said together.

"Yeah right." Torrie muttered.

"Do you want to start problems?" Amy asked, getting serious.

"Maybe." Torrie added.

Trish grabbed Amy by the arm. "Amy, chill."

"Why, afraid she might get hurt?" Stacy giggled.

"That was so funny!" Trish said with a fake smile. "Actually no, I'm afraid your girl there might get her ass handed to her."

"Ok, everyone chill out." I said. "If we're gonna fight, we shouldn't do it in a public place where people might recognize us. It could get us in trouble."

"Maybe your just afraid." I heard Becky mutter.

"What was that?" I asked, leaning in. "I could've sworn I just heard you say that I was afraid of YOU!" I laughed. "Now that was funny. I mean, I thought Torrie starting with Amy was funny, but man that's even funnier."

"You know what would be funny?" Becky asked.

"Humor me. What?" I asked.

"It'd be funny seeing you try to compete with me." She said. Her, Torrie, and Stacy laughed.

"I said humor me. That was funny? I kick ass in the ring. I whip guys and girls asses and you think you have a chance against me? That's like Torrie trying to beat Amy!" She stood up and got in my face. I got right back in hers.

"Guys chill out." Sean commented as Jeff and Shane pulled us apart.

We all finished our food and left. When we were out of the building, Becky leaned in close to me. "Don't mess with me." She said. "Because if you try, you'll see what I can really do." She walked away and went to Shane.

"Oh she thinks I'm scared of what she can do? She should be scared of what I can do." I said to Amy and Trish. 'Bring it on, Becky. I wanna see exactly what you can do.' I told myself. 


	13. 12: Beck's POV Confrontation

Chapter 12  
  
::Becky's POV::  
  
We all sat at a local diner to eat lunch, it was like someone had died it was so quiet. Finally Matt spoke up and said,  
  
"Ok, it's too quiet." We all laughed and everyone started talking again. I sat next to Shane, who had his arm around my shoulder, and Torrie, but for some reason all I could think about was what happened earlier that morning between Nicole and myself. Every so often I would look at her and she would be shooting a glare at me, so I shot one back.   
  
"I swear that girl is gonna push one to many of my buttons." I said to Torrie who just giggled and took another bite of her salad.  
  
"So," Shane said tightening his grip on my shoulders, "Nicole, I hear you, me, Becky, and Jeff are starting an angle together."  
  
"Yeah I guess." Nicole answered.   
  
_**Yeah I guess** _I mocked her in my mind. I just leaned into Shane's shoulder and kept eye contact with Nicole. Jeff smiled and said  
  
"It should be cool. Do we know exactly how are arguments and stuff are gonna start?"  
  
"Mr. McMahon said something about like WWF and WCW rivalries and jealousy." I said.  
  
_**Shouldn't be to hard, being that must be the reason why Nicole hates me so much.**_ I thought to myself again.  
  
"Yeah.", Nicole stated, "One girl is going to be jealous of the other. You know, her abilities and stuff." She said and gave me a cheesy grin. I knew she was thinking the exact same thing as me.  
  
"I think you'll work well together." Chris added. "Like you all do aerial work, and I think the fans will enjoy seeing WWF and WCW talent work together." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.   
  
"I think a women's championship match between you two would be cool." Jay added also, pointing a catsup covered finger towards Nicole and I, "Yeah that could be cool, since we've seen Amy and Trish and Nicole and the other divas in women's championship matches, it would be cool to see someone new."  
_  
**Damn right**_ Stacy nodded.   
  
"Yeah Becky deserves it more than anyone." Uh oh, the little shit stirrer is at it again, but this time I think it will be ok. Trish rolled her eyes.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Amy and Nicole laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Torrie asked. I love my girls, they always have my back!!   
  
"Nothing." Amy, Trish, and Nicole said simultaneously.  
  
"Yeah right." Torrie muttered.  
  
"Do you want to start problems?" Amy asked, getting serious. I silently sat back and watched, ready to jump in when I was needed.  
  
"Maybe." Torrie added. Trish grabbed Amy by the arm.  
  
"Amy, chill."  
  
"Why, afraid she might get hurt?" Stacy giggled.  
  
"That was so funny!" Trish said with a fake smile, "Actually no, I'm afraid your girl there might get her ass handed to her."  
  
"Ok, everyone chill out." Nicole said. "If we're gonna fight, we shouldn't do it in a public place where people might recognize us. It could get us in trouble." Ok, I had enough, she wanted to try and play peace maker now, don't think so!  
  
"Maybe your just afraid." I said from behind my glass as I took a gulp.  
  
"What was that?" she asked, leaning in. "I could've sworn I just heard you say that I was afraid of YOU!" she laughed. "Now that was funny. I mean, I thought Torrie starting with Amy was funny, but man that's even funnier."  
  
"You know what would be funny?" I asked. I got her now!!  
  
"Humor me. What?" she tired to sound cocky. I looked over at Torrie and Stacy, then directly to her and said,  
  
"It'd be funny seeing you try to compete with me." and we all 3 laughed.  
  
"I said humor me. That was funny? I kick ass in the ring. I whip guys and girls asses and you think you have a chance against me? That's like Torrie trying to beat Amy!" Alright that was enough, I stood up and got right in her face, and she got in mine. That finally got Shane's attention and he quickly jumped up and tried to calm me down.  
  
"Guys chill out." Sean commented.  
  
I couldn't believe she wanted to step up to me, in front of my boyfriend and friends no less. Shane tried to talk me into not going up to her after we had finished eating but I left him where he stood. Nicole had no idea who she was messing with, so I told her so.  
  
"Don't mess with me." I threatened. "Because if you try, you'll see what I can really do." I snapped away from her and walked back to Shane. I heard he mumble something to Amy and Trish, but apparently that's all she can do is mumble about people behind their backs.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" He asked me.  
  
"Of course Sugar, oh and one thing, if she asks you to teach her the Vertebreaker, I want to be there when you do it." Shane looked at me totally lost.  
  
"Why?" He asked. Shane could be so dense sometimes.  
  
"Like I told you before Sugar, I don't trust her as far as I can throw her. Right girls?" We walked up to Torrie and Stacy at the car and they both shook their heads in agreement. All I can say is I can't wait till this feud starts, because Nicole better watch her back!!!


	14. 13: Nicole's POV Practice

****

Chapter 13

*Nicole's P.O.V.*

As soon as we arrived back at the arena, we were told that Vince wanted to see us. We walked to his office and went in. Shane and Becky were already there.

"Jeff, Nicole, sit down." Vince instructed. We did as we were told. "Ok," He started. "We have decided to start the new angle tonight. We're going to have a match: Nicole vs. Lita. Nicole's going to win the match. Then, when Nicole's helping Lita up, Becky is going to come down and attack Nicole."

"Ok. So, where do we play into this?" Jeff asked.

"Ah, yes. Jeff will come down to get Becky away from Nicole, but instead Shane will attack him to keep him away. You guys beat them up and leave them in the ring."

I nodded. "So I beat Amy, then get my ass kicked?" Vince nodded.

We stood up and went to leave. "Oh, wait." Vince stopped us. We turned around and sat back down. "Ok, next week Shane and Becky are going to be explaining why they did what they did. Their explanation will basically be because they felt like it. You guys can improvise as much as you want. Then, the Hardyz music will hit and you guys will come down and challenge them to a match. That match is going to be saved for the Invasion PPV."

"Ok are we done Mr. McMahon? Cuz, I wanted to go workout with Amy and Trish to get ready for tonight." I asked, smiling.

Vince nodded. "Go ahead. But, I think you and Becky should work out together too. Just to get the feel of how you guys will work together in the ring."

"Ok Mr. McMahon, we'll do that." Becky said, looking at me.

'Suck up.' I thought to myself. I smiled back and we went to the ring to work out.

*In the ring*

"Ok let's try a leap frog." I told Becky. She rolled her eyes and nodded. We did a leapfrog. "Ok, how about a…"

"Whisper in the wind?" Becky suggested.

"Fine, we'll each do it. You can go first." She did a pretty good one, I had to give her credit. Then I did one. "Good job." I complimented. She fake smiled.

"I told you I could do it. Maybe you should learn not to doubt me or my abilities." She smirked.

"Guess not." I replied. I turned away from her and around to Shane. "Hey Shane, do you think you could teach me the… Vertebreaker?" I looked at Becky and could tell she was jealous. Shane shrugged and got in the ring. He taught me the Vertebreaker while Becky just glared at me.

'I can't wait til I get her in the ring tonight.' I thought. 'I'll teach her a thing or two.' 


	15. 14: Beck's POV Practice

Chapter 14  
  
::Becky's POV::  
  
Shane and I drove to the next arena, it was extremely quiet in the car because earlier that morning Mr. McMahon called us and said that he would like to speak to Shane and myself, so we were extremely nervous. Both of us thinking, about what this meeting was for. Once we were there Shane lovingly grabbed my hand as we knocked on Vince's door. A smiling Vince greeted us and said,  
  
"Shane, Becky, please have a seat. We will begin our meeting when Jeff and Nicole arrive." I politely smiled as Shane and I entered. A few minutes later Jeff and Nicole came barging into his office.  
_  
**Figures she would be late**_ I thought with contempt. They came in and sat down next to us, that's when the meeting began.  
  
"Ok, we have decided to start the new angle tonight. We're going to have a match: Nicole vs. Lita. Nicole's going to win the match. Then, when Nicole's helping Lita up, Becky is going to come down and attack Nicole." It took all my will power not to jump up from my seat and do my happy dance right there in Vince's office.  
  
"Ok. So, where do we play into this?" Jeff asked, Shane nodded his head, also wanting to know.  
  
"Ah, yes. Jeff will come down to get Becky away from Nicole, but instead Shane will attack him to keep him away. You guys beat them up and leave them in the ring." Once again- happy dance.  
  
"So I beat Amy, then get my ass kicked?" Nicole asked and Vince shook his head yes. I knew she wouldn't like the idea of me kicking her ass, but she better get used to it. I thought the meeting was over so I stood with Shane, ready to leave, when Vince's commanding voice halted us in our tracks.  
  
"Oh, wait." we all sat back down in our chairs, "Ok, next week Shane and Becky are going to be explaining why they did what they did. Their explanation will basically be because they felt like it. You guys can improvise as much as you want. Then, the Hardyz music will hit and you guys will come down and challenge them to a match. That match is going to be saved for the Invasion PPV."   
  
_**I wonder who is going to win that match** _I kept the thought in my head, because I had a suspicion on who the winner would eventually be. It was going to be Jeff and Nicole, but I knew I would get a few good hits in along the way.  
  
"Ok are we done Mr. McMahon? Cuz, I wanted to go workout with Amy and Trish to get ready for tonight." I couldn't believe Nicole was talking to the boss like that, like he was her closest friend or something.  
  
"Go ahead. But, I think you and Becky should work out together too. Just to get the feel of how you guys will work together in the ring." Vince said.   
  
_**Oh great, I better make sure I have Shane there with me just in case.** _I thought to myself. No matter how bad of an idea I thought it was I wasn't about to disagree with Vince.  
  
"Ok Mr. McMahon, we'll do that." I said and looked over at Nicole who gave me another cheesy grin.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Once we were in the ring, Nicole strutted around acting like she owned the damn thing.  
  
"Ok let's try a leap frog.", Nicole said. I rolled my eyes, I may be from WCW but I'm not stupid! I easily accomplished this meaningless task and she sat there and tried to think of another easy move for us to practice, but I had other idea's, "Ok, how about the…"  
  
"Whisper in the wind?" I threw her a sly gaze, waiting to see her reaction.  
  
"Fine, we'll each do it. You can go first." I could tell she didn't like the idea too much. I accomplished a half way decent Whisper in the wind, hey I can admit when my moves are kinda shady. I was totally shocked when she told me "Good job." I knew there had to be something else to it so I forced a smile on my face and snapped at her,  
  
"I told you I could do it. Maybe you should learn not to doubt me or my abilities." I smirked, I heard Shane huff outside the ring, ok so maybe that was a bit harsh but it was totally called for when she turned away from me and asked Shane,  
  
"Hey Shane, do you think you could teach me the Vertebreaker?" Once again I tried my hardest not to let my anger show through, but like I said before, I wasn't good at hiding my anger. Of course Shane had no problem with it and got in the ring with us. I couldn't help but glare as she started flirting with Shane. I should be angry with Shane, but how could you hate such a beautiful face? No, I'm going to take my anger out on Nicole tonight after her match with Amy.  



	16. 15: Nicole's POV The Match

****

Chapter 15

*Nicole's P.O.V.*

Jeff and stood in the back, waiting for my match to start. I was dressed in black cargoes with neon green lining, a neon green halter-top and black and neon green sneakers. I had three braids in the front of my head, holding my hair back. 

Amy went to the ring first. Then I went out. We shook hands and started the match with lock up. We did a leapfrog and went back and forth with punches. Amy knocked me down and went for the moonsault, but I moved. I got up and did a hurricanrana. Then I went up and did a moonsault. I covered Amy, 1…2…3! I won. I got up and the ref raised my hand. As I turned around, Becky speared me. It hurt like hell too.

"Chill out!" I yelled at her. 

She ignored me and kept punching me. Then I saw Jeff running to the ring, and Shane stopping him. Shane threw him in the ring and started attacking him. He hit Vertebreaker on Jeff and Becky hit a WhirlWind, and they left us in the ring. During the commercial, Jeff and I walked backstage.

"Great match Nicole." Shane congratulated. I smiled and him and Jeff shook hands. 

"Great job, Becky." Jeff complimented. She smiled and then glared at me.

She smirked when she saw me holding my ribs. "What's the matter Nicole?" She asked.

"My ribs. Someone doesn't know how to perform a spear right." I answered, looking her in the eye.

"Maybe if you weren't such a wuss." She replied. Jeff and Shane looked at each other and shrugged.

"Guys, no need to fight." Shane said, calmly. 

Amy and Trish walked up to us. "Hey Nic, awesome match." Amy told me, hugging me. Trish nodded and did the same. Jeff nudged Amy in the side and she rolled her eyes. "Good job Becky."

Becky faked a smile. "Thanks." She turned to Shane. "Sugar, can we go?" He nodded.

"Sure bumblebee." They waved and left.

"You okay?" Jeff asked me, as I held my stomach.

"Peachy keen." I replied. We went to our locker room and grabbed our stuff and left.

'I can't wait 'til next week when her ass is mine.' I thought with a smile.


	17. 16: Beck's POV The Match

Chapter 16  
  
::Becky's POV::   
  
Shane and I sat in the back watching replays of last Monday's RAW, Shane looked so cute in his Hurricane costume, and I looked pretty good in my Tornado costume, if I do say so myself. I had a costume a lot like Shane's, but it was silver and black with an awesome black cape and a huge T on the front. I watched the replay of me spearing Nicole over and over again, I knew I had done it wrong but wasn't about to apologize to her. Served her right, she shouldn't have landed wrong! I looked over at Shane, you couldn't see his eye's very well for the black makeup, but I could tell he was excited about our first in ring skit tonight by the way he would fidget with his mask or pace the room. What seemed like hours, but in all reality minutes, later someone knocked on our door and a stage hand poked his head in and said,   
  
"Your on in 5 minutes." Then left. I smiled at Shane, and he smiled back. Silently we walked to the ramp. Shane was about to walk out when I pulled him to me and gave him a long kiss.  
  
"Ok Sugar, let's go." I told him when we pulled apart, we both knew what our goal was- keep talking trash until Nicole's and Jeff's music hits, we argue back and forth then eventually they challenge us to the up coming PPV.   
  
"STAND-A BACK, THERE'S HURRICANE COMIN THROUGH. STEAR CLEAR, THERE'S A TORNADO COMIN IN!" Our music hit and Shane and I didn't bother with poses. Just like in WCW our ears were met with thousands of Boos' and You suck' chants. Shane and I just shrugged them off and walked into the ring. Lillian handed Shane a mike and he started his banter.  
  
"HOLY BACK STABBER'S LADY TORNADO!" Shane shouted, "I bet these wonderful citizens are wondering why we pummeled their so called Team Extreme heroes' last week?" I sat there and shook my head yes, I had a knowing look on my face as Shane did what he did best, talk a lot of shit. "When Jeff and The Hurricane were growing up, we were just little daredevil's, we were the best of friends. But once your Hardy Boy became a big WWF star, and me just a lowly WCW cruiser weight, he totally forgot about me! Now when were backstage all I see in his beady lil' eyes, is jealousy. Yes you heard me jealousy!" He signaled to the crowd, " Jealous that I have more talent than he does, jealous that I have all the super powers and most of all jealous that my super sidekick is 10 times sexier than both Team Extreme girls put together!!!!" That got the crowd really riled, but they erupted into cheers when loud drum's signaled Jeff and Nicole's entrance.  
  
"Man Hurricane, you sure talk a lot of shit for someone who says absolutely nothing!!" Jeff said and smiled. Shane acted totally appalled when Jeff continued, " How dare you spread such lies about me to our fans! Everyone in the back know's that it was you that stopped talking to me, you thought you were soooo big over in WCW! And uh, correct me if Im wrong, but didn't my Nicole win Diva of the year??" Now it was my turn, I was gonna hit her where it hurts, literally.  
  
  
"Well wasn't it little miss Nicole that was writhing in agony in the middle of the after I got finished with her, same goes for you Mr. Extreme!" Nicole snatched the mike from Jeff's hands and said,  
  
"Ok lil' Mrs. Wannabe-Wonder woman, I think it's time you shut your mouth before I shut it for.... no wait, I've got a better idea." A devilish smirk came across her face, " A tag match, the Hurricane and Lady Tornado VS Jeff and I. And between you and I, we will see who the better diva is. Also old scores will be settled." That comment wasn't just directed towards Jeff and Shane, but to me as well. She threw down the mike and the both did their gun signs and left. As Shane and I made our way to the back I thought to myself,  
_  
**Oh hell yeah, I will settle this once and for all!!**_  
  
Once we were in the back I didn't feel like talking to anyone, I turned to Shane and said,  
  
"Sugar, I'm really tired so I think I may go back to the hotel, you can stay if you want but Im gonna go." He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead.  
  
"Naw that's ok, I'm feeling a bit tired too, I'll go with ya." We gathered our things and left for the hotel, but not before bumping into Nicole and Jeff. Jeff shook mine and Shane's hand and said,  
  
"You guys are so natural out there, I guess it was a good idea takin' you under my wing back in the day!" Jeff ribbed Shane who laughed and playfully hit Jeff in his shoulder. Nicole just stood back, still holding her ribs gently and staring off into space. All I could do was smirk at her, for some reason her pain and suffering made me happy, don't ask why I don't know. You can call me a bitch all you want but hey, if you had a hunk like Shane and some other woman was tryin to take him away, wouldn't you act bitchy.... ok then. Jeff said something to me but I just nodded my head towards him and grabbed Shane and we walked away, I could feel Nicole's eyes on my retreating figure, but like I said before, I will settle this once and for all at the PPV. 


	18. 17: Nicole's POV Revenge

****

Chapter 17

*Nicole's P.O.V.*

The next week, Vince informed us that there would be a match on Raw. A ten person intergender tag team match. Becky would team up with Shane, Rob, Billy Kidman, and Torrie. I was teaming up with Matt and Jeff, Amy, and Chris. 

"I'm getting my revenge tonight." I told Amy and Trish, who smiled.

"Just like I'm gonna on Torrie." Amy said, smiling.

*Later on*

The Alliance members made their way to the ring first. Billy and Torrie came out, then Rob then Shane and Becky. 

Next was our team. Chris came out first and cautiously made his way in the ring. Then our music hit and the four of us ran to the ring and each took a turnbuckle and did the gunz. We each went to our corners and stepped out of the ring. Amy and Torrie started the match.

They locked up and started going back and forth with slaps. Amy won and whipped Torrie into the corner. She ran at her, but Torrie kicked her in the face. They kept going back and forth until Torrie tagged Billy. Amy made her way over to our corner and tagged Matt.

They both threw punches, until Billy got the upperhand and dropkicked Matt. He kept beating on him until Matt hit the Side Effect. They both crawled and tagged in RVD and Chris. They went at and ended up outside of the ring. Torrie and Amy started fighting too. Billy tried to pull Amy away from Torrie and Matt attacked him. Jeff and I started fighting Shane and Becky. 

I climbed to the top rope and hit Shane with a hurricanrana. Jeff started fighting him while Becky and I fought. I hit a swinging neckbreaker, then went to the top rope at the same time as Jeff. We both did the gunz and jumped. Jeff hit a perfect Swanton, while I hit my finisher, the Superstar, which was a moonsault. We did a double cover and the ref counted to three. 

We walked to the back and shook everyone's hands. I saw Becky standing next to Shane, holding her ribs. I walked to Shane and shook his hand, while Jeff shook Becky's.

"Why Becky, what's wrong?" I asked, trying not to smile. She gave me a face.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Ok, if you're sure. I thought maybe my Superstar might have hurt you." I said, grinning. She shot me another look. 

"Guys, no fighting, that's what matches are for." Chris said, walking to us. Torrie and Billy stood next to Becky. Amy and Matt stood with Jeff and me. Chris and Rob stood in the middle.

"Is it just me or is there a lot of tension here?" Rob asked.

"Just you." Becky replied, coldly.

"Dude, it was a joke, chill out. You seemed to have a sense of humor when it was my ribs hurting." I replied, looking her in the eye.

"Just like you do now. You didn't have one when I speared you."

"If you had done a normal spear I would've been fine. But, you obviously weren't experienced enough…"

"Ok, guys, Stop with the fighting. Save it for Sunday." Rob advised. We all nodded and went our separate ways. 

"Man, she is getting on my last nerve." I admitted, when Jeff, Matt, Amy and I were walking to the car.

"She's not that bad." Matt disagreed.

"Yeah, she seems cool and she wanted me to teach her the whisper in the wind, so that's cool." Jeff agreed.

"Oh yeah, she's amazing, just like Torrie." Amy said. We laughed and got in the car.

On the way to the hotel, Jeff got a call on his cell. When he hung up he told me that I wasn't going to have a match on Smackdown!

"Nic, you won't have a match, you'll have a confrontation."

"With…?"

"Becky." He finished. I smiled and nodded.

'Yes, one more chance to get my hands on her before Sunday.' I thought, laughing. 'This should be a fun week.'


	19. 18: Beck's POV Revenge

Chapter 18  
  
::Becky's POV::  
  
I silently sat in mine and Shane's locker room, holding my bandaged ribs in pain. It even hurt to breathe, I was in so much pain, but the trainer said I had only bruised them. Damn Nicole and her stupid Superstar! Shane walked in and smiled at me,  
  
"Good news bumble bee, you don't have a match tonight!" I weakly smiled up at Shane and replied,  
  
"That's great Sugar, I don't think I could wrestle even if I wanted to. And it's all because of that stupid Nicole and...."  
  
"Save it for the ring bumble bee." He interrupted me, I immediately jumped up and regretted it.  
  
"I thought you said I didn't have a match tonight?"  
  
"You don't, but you do have a backstage promo with Nicole. Your going to be talking bad about her to Coach and she's gonna interrupt you, say something about the PPV, you know how it goes. But no confrontation, ok?" Shane told me. I sat back down and nodded my head, but kept my fingers crossed where he couldn't see them.  
  
_**I've got a little surprise for Mrs. Nicole.** _I sweetly smiled and slowly got up and got my Lady Tornado costume on.  
  
~$~$~$~  
  
Later that night on Smackdown I stood next to Coach as he went through his regular questions.  
  
"What can you tell us about your rival Tame Extreme, more importantly your rival with Nicole?"  
  
"Well Citizen Coach, many people don't know this but Nicole is actually an vile villain! On many occasions backstage I have seen her giving me dirty looks, she even stooped so low as to catch me when my super powers were low and injure my ribs, don't fret Citizen Coach I am perfectly fine. And I certainly don't appreciate her Joker wannabe boyfriend taking advantage of my super sidekick, The Hurricane. So if Villain Nicole wants to...." all of a sudden Nicole comes up next to Coach.  
  
"I've got a question Coach, how many people do you think watch Smackdown?" Coach shrugged his shoulders and Nicole continued, "A few thousand right? Well how many do you think are still watching after seeing this frumpy sidekick, left over from a convention, wannabe diva's speech? Can we say NONE??!!" Alright she was starting to really piss me off, especially when she got up in my face and started talking about my speech, I thought it was pretty good! She was only supposed to walk by say something about the PPV, not my costume or anything, so I put my plan into action. I looked away, uninterested, then suddenly smacked the taste right out of her mouth. Nicole stumbled back a few steps, but then launched at me. The camera had long since stopped rolling and several WWF superstars were pulling us apart.  
  
"YOU STUPID BITCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Nicole screamed at me from behind Matt and Jeff, who had been standing behind the camera for quite a while. She had a small trickle of blood rolling down her chin, where one of my finger nails caught her lip.  
  
"YOU DESERVED IT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME MONDAY!!! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!!" I screamed back from behind Billy Kidman and Chris Jericho. Shane came running up from behind Jeff and Matt and brushed by them to get to me.   
  
"Becky, why did you do that?" He asked as he took me into a tight embrace, to let both Chris and Billy have a break.  
  
"It was payback! SHE DID THAT SUPERSTAR MOVE TO HURT ME ON PURPOSE!" I screamed back at Nicole, who hadn't calmed down anymore than I had.  
  
"Well it serves you right for spearing me that way, you had no idea what you were doing when you did it." I tried to launch myself at her, but the combination of Shane's grip and my aching ribs kept me at bay.  
  
"Alright, at that PPV your mine and no one can stop me!!" I screamed as Shane and Jeff lead us in different directions.  
  
"Why did you have to do that bumblebee? I told you that this was not a confrontation." He scolded me, my ribs hurt so much I couldn't see straight.  
  
"I'm sorry Sugar, I know you did, but for some reason she really gets under my skin!!!" I had to brace myself against Shane to keep my balance. Shane just shook his head and helped me back to our locker room. Nicole was going to pay for this, even if I have to injure myself to do so.  



	20. 19: Nicole's POV Invasion

****

Chapter 19

*Nicole's P.O.V.*

It was Sunday night. It was the night of the Invasion PPV. Jeff and I were in the ring working out with Matt and Amy in practice matches, when Becky strutted down to the ring. 

"Hey guys." She said sweetly. Matt and Jeff nodded and waved.

"Hi." Amy said flatly. I laughed and went back to practicing with Amy. I performed a swinging neckbreaker, but messed it up a little bit.

"Um… Nicole, I have a little idea on how you could make that better." Becky said, getting in the ring.

"Oh, enlighten me." I said sarcastically. She performed her version on Amy. 

"How's that?"

"Fine, but it's different from the way I normally do mine." I responded.

"Ok, just trying to help. Cuz we all know you'll need it tonight." She answered with a smirk.

"Man, when I hurt your ribs, I didn't think it affected your brain. But obviously it has, I mean your delusional!" I laughed. She walked up to me and looked me in the eye.

"Well see who's delusional tonight." She answered, walking away. I smiled and went back to practicing.

*Later that night*

"Making their way to the ring: The Hurricane and Lady Tornado!" Lillian Garcia introduced Shane and Becky. They made their way to the ring, being booed all the way there. 

Then, the Hardyz music played and Jeff and I ran out there. The fans were yelling and screaming for us. I was wearing white cargoes with a lavender baby tee shirt that was cut above my stomach. I had lavender tips in my brown hair and I had white Adidas with lavender stripes.

Becky and I started the match off with punches. We went back and forth for awhile. Becky got the upperhand and she started attacking me. She whipped me into the ropes but I came back and clotheslined her. We went back and forth until I threw her over the top rope. I flung myself over the top rope and hit her with a crossbody. We fought on the outside while the guys started fighting in the ring. 

Shane whipped Jeff into the ropes, but Jeff climbed up and hit the Whisper in the Wind on Shane. He went up for the Swanton, but Shane moved. They kept fighting, while I threw Becky back in the ring. Shane went to check on her and I climbed up to the top rope. He turned around and I hit a hurricanrana on him. He fell and Jeff climbed to the top rope. I went to the other corner where Becky was lying and climbed up to the top rope.

At the same time, we hit our finishing moves. Jeff hit the Swanton and me with the Superstar. We pinned simultaneously, 1…2…3. We both got up and celebrated, climbing the turnbuckles and did the Hardyz gunz. We hugged and kissed quickly. We climbed out of the ring and raised each other's hands. 

"Great job." Matt applauded when we got in the back. Everyone nodded and agreed. A few minutes later, Becky and Shane came to the back.

"Awesome match." Shane complimented, shaking our hands. 

"Great job, Becky." Jeff said, smiling. She smiled back, holding her ribs. I couldn't help but smile.

"What's so funny?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing. I'm just happy that we won." I looked at her. "And I think you guys did an awesome job." I told her truthfully. She looked in shock.

"Ok, but… go on. Insult me like normal." I gave her a questioning look.

"What? All I said was good job. Damn, I won't compliment you anymore."

"I wouldn't compliment you to begin with." She retorted.

"Becky, what's wrong with you?" Shane asked.

"My ribs hurt, she's laughing because they hurt, and she gave me a false compliment." She pouted.

"It wasn't false!" I yelled. "I said you did a good job, that's the truth. Just because you feel the need to be a bitch all the time…"

"Nic!" Jeff yelled. "Stop." 

"You guys still can't get along?" Vince asked, coming up to us.

We didn't answer.

"Fine then, tomorrow night, there will be a match. But I'm not going to make it a singles match, because you guys will just tear each other apart. I'm making it a triple threat match. The third member will be… Nora." He told us.

"Nora? Ok, cool." I said.

"That's fine." Becky answered.

"Ok, now you two go separate ways. I don't want anymore fighting between you two unless it's in the ring. Otherwise you're suspended. Got it?" We both nodded and Vince walked away.

We got our things together and left. 'That little bitch doesn't want compliments fine. She won't get any. All she'll get is an ass kicking.' 


	21. 20: Beck's POV Invasion

  
Chapter 20  
  
::Becky's POV::  
  
Once again I found myself lying down in Shane's locker room, my ribs were hurting worse then they ever had, but you wouldn't catch me saying that to Nicole, I wouldn't give her the pleasure of knowing that she hurt me as bad as she did.  
  
"Are you sure your ok bumble bee?" Shane asked me. I think now would be a good time to tell you why Shane calls me bumble bee, there is an old saying â€˜float like a butterfly, sting like a bee.' Well the first time I met Shane, my wrestling name was â€˜Stinger', he happened to ask me why that was my name and I told him â€˜ Cause I float like a butterfly and sting like a bee, there for Im the Stinger.' And from that day on he's called me bumble bee, sort of a term of endearment. But tonight, Nicole will understand the full concept of that saying when I get my hands on her, and that Nora chick better stay out of my way.  
  
"Yeah, Im ok, just a little sore." I stood in my Lady Tornado costume, ready for the match.  
  
"Well maybe I should run and tell Vince that you can't wrestle tonight." He rushed to my side, his sparkly green cape swishing around behind him.  
  
"NO!" I yelled at him, "Im not backing down from this chance to get my hands on Nicole!!"  
I could feel the fire in my eyes, Shane must have seen it too because he kind of backed away and said,  
  
"I don't know what your beef with her is, but I hope its settled tonight." He walked out of our locker room and walked to who know's where.   
  
"DAMN IT!!" I screamed and kicked one of the lockers, "Now she's got Shane mad at me too!!! She's gonna pay." I could tell that I wasn't thinking clearly, but I stormed out the door and down the ramp, I didn't hear anything as I went, only my music and the blood pumping in my ears. I jumped in the ring and waited for my victim, Nicole. As luck would have it, her music hit next, she didn't do her gunz, she just ran down the ramp and slid in the ring. We exchanged punches for a while until Molly Holly pushed Nicole aside and started hitting on me! The punches weren't that hard compared to Nicole's, I must have lost track of what I was doing because both Nicole and I grabbed Nora and threw her over the top ropes, when she landed her knee must have hit the steal steps because she let out a blood curtailing scream. Neither Nicole nor I went to check on her, we continued to pummel each other, none to softly either. By the time Jeff, Shane and the paramedics got to the ring Nicole and I were rolling around on the ground, pulling each other's hair and exchanging blows to the face. Shane picked me up off the ground and threw me over his shoulder, which ignited a loud scream from me. Shane either chose to ignore me, or didn't care because when I looked at his face it was scrunched up in a frown. I tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp but he wouldn't let me move. When he finally set me down I looked around and I saw Jeff do the same thing with Nicole. I went to lunge at her, but Shane stopped me, and shook his head no.  
  
"Your gonna settle this right now Rebecca." WOW! He used my real name, "Im sorry that I hurt you when I was carrying you here, but you and Nicole have to settle this NOW! Just a little FYI, you 2 really injured Nora out there just now, and neither one of you cared. Now, Jeff and I are leaving, but you and Nicole are gonna stay here and work this out. Beat the living hell outa each other, I don't care, but SOLVE IT NOW! Im tired of not being able to go out with my friends because you two are always fighting. I love you dearly bumble bee, that's why Jeff and I are doing this to you two. Now, were leavin ya, goodbye and good luck." I looked over at Jeff and could tell he was giving the same speech to Nicole. They both left Nicole and I there.... alone..... together. This was going to take a while because now I didn't want to talk, I wanted to beat the living hell out of her. Nicole locked eyes with me and it began........ 


	22. 21: Nicole's POV The Talk

****

Chapter 21

*Nicole's P.O.V.*

Becky and I just stood there, looking right at each other. We both wanted to attack each other, but we also knew how serious the guys were about us getting along. 

"Look what you did." Becky finally said.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"Well, if you hadn't been a bitch to me since the day I got here, then this wouldn't have started, and you wouldn't have gotten Nora hurt." She spat out.

"Me? Me get her hurt?!" I walked up to her and looked her in the eyes. "From the day you got here, you've been a bitch to everyone but your oh-so-amazing Shane! Oh and Jeff of course." I added.

"Why do you think I like Jeff?! It's you that's the boyfriend stealer and the little bitch!" She stared right at me. 

"I don't want Shane for like the millionth time! He's cool, but I have Jeff and I love him. And as for Nora, I feel horrible that she got hurt, but it wasn't my fault!" 

"Well, at least we agree on one thing." She pointed out.

"What's that?" I asked, expecting an insult. 

"That we feel bad Nora got hurt." She replied.

I nodded. "I wanna go tell her I feel bad, but we can't get out of here 'til we get along." I told her. 

"Do they actually think we can get along?" She asked, laughing.

"I guess they expect us to find a way." I answered. 

"Well, maybe we can. I mean, we've been agreeing so far." 

I nodded. "Well I guess we can try to get along." 

"As long as we're clear that we don't want each other's guys." She added. I rolled my eyes and nodded. We shook hands and started to talk.

*~*~*~*~*

During our talk, Becky and I actually discovered that we have a lot in common. We sat and talked, no arguing or fighting. I looked at the clock and realized that we had been there for nearly an hour. We continued talking until we heard a knock on the door. 

"Anyone alive in there?" We heard a voice ask. We got up and answered the door.

"Wow, you guys are both in one piece." Shane said, laughing.

"Yeah, we talked it out." Becky explained, hugging Shane. 

I nodded and hugged Jeff. "We actually have a lot in common." I agreed.

"Well good." Shane said.

"Yeah, all this crap can be over with." Jeff added. We all got our things and left, together. 

THE END!!!


	23. 22: Beck's POV The Talk

Chapter 22  
  
::Becky's POV::  
  
5 months later  
  
I sat with Shane in a local club, the main word- sat. All around us couples were dancing and having a good time.  
  
"Come on Sugar, please can we dance, just one more I promise!!" I pleaded with Shane.  
  
"Bumble bee, my feet are killin me, maybe in a minute, but not now." He wined back at me. I puffed out my lips and flopped back into my seat. I looked around the club and spotted Nicole talking to Jeff across the room. In the past couple of months Nicole and I have become really great friends, but not without Jeff and Shane rubbing it in our faces. 'We told you guys that you would end up being great friends' they always tell us. Nicole and I just roll our eyes and go off and do our own thing. Nicole slumped in her chair just like I had done, apparently Jeff didn't want to dance either. I smirked and walked over to her without telling Shane anything. When I approached Nicole smiled and said,  
"Hey girl! What's up?"  
  
"Nuttin much, you have a party pooper for a boyfriend too?" I snickered when Jeff gave me an astonished look. Nicole laughed loudly and said,  
  
"Yeah, what are we gonna do with them??" I smiled and leaned in and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Lets go make em' jealous and find some other guys to dance with." Nicole giggled and stood up next to me. About that time Shane walked up and put his arm around my waist.  
  
"Whatcha' talkin about?" He could be so noise sometimes. I shrugged off his hand and looked at Nicole and said,  
  
"Oh nothing, just how fine that guy over there looks, HE'S ACTUALLY DANCING IN A CLUB..... "Nicole finished my sentence for me  
  
"hhuumm who woulda ever thought of that??" Nicole just turned and shook her head towards Jeff who had gotten up and joined our conversation.  
  
"Since when did you two become a tag-team?" Jeff asked. Nicole jokingly glared at Jeff and said,  
  
"The day you locked us in that room together and FORGOT ABOUT US!!!" That was something we dogged them about to, they left us in that room for atleast an hour without checking on us!!!!  
  
"All right, all right! We'll dance some more, just please no more guilt trips!" Shane begged. I laughed and pulled him out on the dance floor by his ear. Nicole came up with Jeff and we all 4 danced together. Im extremely glad I found a friend like Nicole, even if we were enemies at the very beginning!!!  



End file.
